<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je dois le rendre heureux by Mindow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049456">Je dois le rendre heureux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow'>Mindow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recueil d'OS de Mindow [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et puis… j’ai vue son visage et réalisé qu’en fin de compte je n’avais rien gagné.<br/>Parce qu’il ne me fallu qu’un regard pour comprendre ce qui avait mené cet homme qui avait pourtant tout à commettre ces actes horribles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recueil d'OS de Mindow [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je dois le rendre heureux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salut salut! 👀</p><p>Je me suis rendu compte que, misère, je n'avais toujours pas écris sur mon personnage préféré (non, ce n'est pas Alix)</p><p>Alors j'y remédie avec un petit OS tout simple qui aura sans doute une suite plus développée.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je n’étais pas supposée ravoir un jour mon miraculous, mais Ladybug m’avait malgré tout dépêchée pour cette mission qu’elle espérait être la dernière. Après tout, ils avaient besoin de tout le monde.<br/>
Mon rôle consistait à rester cachée derrière un pied de la tour Eiffel, afin de pouvoir intervenir si cela tournait mal. Apparemment ils n’avaient pas eut besoin de moi, mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes ; ce n’était pas parce que le Papillon était à terre que la partie était finie. Après tout, il leur avait déjà fait le coup lors du jour des héros.<br/>
Mais apparemment mes inquiétudes étaient vaines, car l’héroïne coccinelle réussit à arracher la broche en forme d’insecte du costume du vilain.<br/>
J’étais soulagée : enfin, celui qui terrorisait Paris était hors d’état de nuire.<br/>
Et puis… j’ai vue son visage et réalisé qu’en fin de compte je n’avais rien gagné.<br/>
Parce qu’il ne me fallu qu’un regard pour comprendre ce qui avait mené cet homme qui avait pourtant tout à commettre ces actes horribles.<br/>
Mais Ladybug ne le comprendrait sûrement pas, elle. Elle avait de nombreuses qualités, mais ne pourrait simplement pas comprendre.<br/>
Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que ça faisait de n’avoir qu’une seule personne pour nous soutenir, et de la voir malheureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas me comprendre, et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l’homme sous le masque.<br/>
J’hésitais un moment. Était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire? Une des valeurs que j’avais toujours voulu honorer était la loyauté, mais ce que je m’apprêtais à faire n’y obéissait définitivement pas. Était-ce vraiment mal, si c’était la seule chose qui pourrait rendre heureuse la personne que je m’étais résolue à ne jamais voir sourire?<br/>
La décision fut rapidement prise. Après tout, je n’hésitais jamais. J’utilisai mon pouvoir et fonçai sur celle qui avait jusque là été mon alliée, la faisant échapper la précieuse broche. Je repris forme humaine et me précipitai pour la prendre, ce que je fis avec succès. Quand je fus sur le point de la mettre, sûre de mon choix, l’héroïne coccinelle me cria :<br/>
“NON! QU’EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?!”<br/>
Alors je lui répondis, des larmes dans mes yeux :<br/>
“Je suis désolée Ladybug, trahir n’est pas dans ma nature. Mais j’ai vue ce que cet homme comptait faire et… je dois continuer son oeuvre. t’expliquer mes raisons serait vain, tu ne comprendrais pas.”<br/>
Puis je mis la broche, sans toutefois me transformer. Le miraculous du dragon me suffisait. Je soufflai un discret “Pardonnes moi”, puis me transformais en vent pour m’enfuir.<br/>
Il fallait que je le rende heureux, même si ça le faisait me détester.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>